Question de gout
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Entre Kanda et Allen tout est une question de gout..... Gros ramassi de connerie


**Titre** : Question de gout

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de D-Gray Man ne sont pas à moi je fais juste mumuse avec

**Couple** : Yullen, LaviLena, ReeverKomui, KroryMiranda

**Genre : **Stupidité en tout genre ^^''

**Note 1** : C'est OS est un cadeau pour Cold Music !! J'espère que ca te plairas ^^'

* * *

C'était une magnifique et romantique journée à la congrégation de l'ombre, enfin c'est assez normal puisque c'est le printemps ; tous les exorcistes batifolaient joyeusement.

A la bibliothèque , cachés par les livres anciens , Lavi et Lenalee s'échangeaient de tendres baisers.

A la cafétéria , Krory et Miranda se lançaient de timides regards emplis de doux sentiments.

Même dans la section scientifiques il y avait de l'amour dans l'air , par exemple , Reever qui observait tendrement Komui endormi sur son dépotoir telle blanche-neige , en plus poilu bien sur , attendant son prince et le baiser qui allait avec…

On pouvait affirmer que le printemps était bien là , saison des amours , des baisés langoureux, des trucs pas nettes dans les chambres et de choses mièvres en tout genre ; mais nous nous éloignons du sujet.

Allons plutôt espionner le tout nouveau couple de la congrégation : le mignon Allen Walker et le taciturne mais néanmoins sexy Yuu Kanda.

Comment ces deux spécimens se sont retrouvés en couple ?

Allez savoir , _le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore _, ou alors , un trop pleins d'hormones et personnes d'autres aux environs…

Enfin bref , pour profiter pleinement de ce nouveau lien entre eux (autres que la colère ,l'exaspération et divers sentiments négatifs) ; l'anglais avait trainé le japonais en ville , ils se promenaient dans un calme olympien , Allen était plutôt distant et Kanda ne faisait rien pour le rattraper , le kendoka semblait même lassé.

Le couple Yullen battait-il déjà de l'aile ? Leurs caractères étaient-ils trop différents pour s'entendre ?

Soudain le disciple de Cross s'arrêta , le brun en fit de même.

« je te faisais confiance » déclara d'une voix bien trop calme , l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs .

L'amateur de soba soupira , n'accorda pas un regard à son petit-ami et continua son chemin , ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la tasse.

- Ecoutes moi quand je te parle , Kanda ! s'égosilla le maudit

- T'es chiant et tu te fais des films répliqua le taciturne exorciste en lui faisant face.

- J'ai bien vu comment tu l'observais , je suis pas aveugle objecta le blanc.

Allen baissa la tête , cachant son regard argentée où les larmes ne tarderaient pas à venir, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et déjà tout tourné au pugilat , ils ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se disputent mais aujourd'hui , Kanda avait fait fort, la façon dont il avait dévoré des yeux cette « chose », lui-même ne recevait pas de telles regards enflammés de la part du kendoka. Et il suffisait que la « chose » accoste le disciple de Tiedoll pour que le peu de cerveau du brun s'en aille à l'autre bout de la planète.

Yuu Kanda n'était peut être pas fait pour lui après tout , il fallait mieux terminer cette mascarade avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Allen prit une grosse goulée d'air afin de se donner du courage puis releva la tête et planta ses iris grises dans celles de son vis-à-vis, regrettant déjà ce qu'il allait faire :

- Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare , nous sommes bien trop différent l'un à l'autre

Kanda tomba des nues , pourquoi cet idiot disait-il ça , d'après Lenalee , ils formaient un couple fort et harmonieux , était-ce à cause de cette serveuse qu'il lui faisait de l'œil quand ils étaient chez le glacier ?

Allen voulait le quitter juste parce qu'il était jaloux !

A ce moment Kanda se maudit d'être tomber amoureux d'un imbécile pareille et s' il ne voulait pas perdre le dit-imbécile, il devrait le réconforter…

Après un autre soupir , le japonais pris l'anglais ,récalcitrant, dans ses bras et d'un ton des plus romantiques chuchota à l'oreille du maudit « elle n'est rien pour moi , tu es le seul »

- c'est vrai ? demanda le blandinet n'osant pas croire que le japonais le préféré à la « chose »

Pour toute réponse , Kanda déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant et engagea un très long baiser qui les laissa tous deux pantelants et disons-le très excités.

Afin de rattraper leur journée et voulant profiter du corps chaud dans ses bras , Kanda se dit qu'ils avaient passées suffisamment de temps en ville et qu'un confortable lit les attendait chez eux…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un cris qui aurait fait rougir les plus ferventes prêtresses , Allen se laissa tombé sur le torse recouvert de sueurs de son amant , Kanda avait été très inspiré …

Dans la chambre , on entendait pas une mouche voler , le blandinet commençait déjà à somnoler quand la voix grave du brun résonna :

- Moyashi t'avises pas de me quitter surtout pour une chose aussi stupide

- Chose stupide ? la façon dont tu la regardais était plutôt suspecte , tu m'excuseras de me faire des idées ironisa le blanc

- Je te l'ai dis il n'y a rien entre cette fille et moi , mets toi ca dans le crane

- Une fille , quelle fille ? je te parlais de cette glace à la pistache que tu admirais comme si c'était la 1er merveille du monde…

Etrangement ,Kanda sentit qu'il allait tuer la _saloperie qui lui servait d'amant…_

* * *

**Shadow** , un air débile sur la face : Voili voilou , cadeau pour toi Cold Music ^^

**Kanda** qui se ramène et pointe Mugen sur l'auteur : Tch, t'appelle ce ramassis de conneries , un cadeau

**Allen**, tristounet : j'ai l'air bête

**Shadow** , offusquée : mais elle aime bien mes conneries ma Cold music

**Kanda** : et tes lecteurs ? Ce sera une chance si ils t'envoient pas des poireaux à la gueule

**Shadow**, effrayée : noon pas les poireaux , je vais mourir

**Kanda** ,lui mettant Mugen sous la gorge avec un air très sadique : avec plaisir

**Shadow** : gloups

**Allen** , marmonnant : je ne suis pas si idiot

**_Note de Shady_ : euuh comment dire ca ....en ce mois de Mai , c'est déja la fin de l'année , alors j'ai décidé de mettre en hyatus ma fic "réciproque" le temps que c'est saletés d'examens passent , mais ne vous en faites pas ! Dès que mes exam' sont finis il y aura tout pleins de chapitres ^^ En ce moment j'ai vraiment du mal entre écrire et réviser ^^"**

**Mes chères lecteurs pardonez-moi pour cette autre longue abscence au sujet de "réciproque"**


End file.
